Combat racing
Combat racing is a sport featured in Jak X: Combat Racing. It is a competition with race cars that takes place on race tracks within various sanctioned race events. It is the most popular sport in the world, with Kras City being the home of Kras City Racing, and the Kras City Grand Championship being its most watched event, with two hundred million viewers worldwide. The Championship consists of four Eco Cups, with qualifying rounds and a Grand Prix for each cup. Each Cup has a set amount of events spread out over different tracks. Contestants have to enter these for medal points, which allow them to unlock new races. Three, two, and one medal points are awarded to the first, second, and third-place racers, respectively. Winning both qualifying rounds and accumulating fifty medal points will qualify a racer for the Grand Prix. A Grand Prix consists of three races in a row, without breaks for car enhancements or replacement. The last race in a Grand Prix always takes place on a "tour" race track with only a single lap, except in the final race against Mizo. Racers earn Grand Prix points after each Grand Prix race, with the final rankings being determined by the aggregate Grand Prix score. In each race, the first place contestant earns ten points, second earns eight, then going down by two each, with the last racer earning one point. History Combat racing had been popular in Kras City for some time prior to Jak X: Combat Racing. It came to dominate the economics and politics in the city, at one point bringing in more revenue than the city's entire yearly budget, and the tournament champion virtually running the city. Combat racing was manipulated by a crime underworld dominated by two major gangs: Mizo's syndicate and Krew's family. Mizo eventually became Kras City Racing Commissioner while in disguise as G.T. Blitz, by which means he would adjust the rules of the sport to make it more competitive, as well as rig competitions. In one such example, Mizo used this control to kill his neglectful father, who was at one point the sport's best racer. Krew, meanwhile, primarily operated in the neighboring Haven City, and had never won a championship in his lifetime. Prior to his death, however, he struck a deal with Mizo that whomever could win the following year's championship would absorb the other's business, in order to avoid a costly gang war. While Mizo had access to the best mercenary drivers money could buy, including the unretired champion Razer and the deadliest UR-86, Krew fielded a team of contacts he had met in Haven City, including Jak, Daxter, Torn, and Ashelin. Krew's daughter, Rayn, oversaw the team through the course of the championship, ultimately winning the tournament and killing Mizo in the process. Rayn subsequently became Kras City's de facto dictator. It was not until this particular championship that combat racing spread outside of Kras City, for it was only a year prior that the two other participant civilizations, Haven City and Spargus, were embroiled in various wars and conflicts. Upon arrival to Haven City, combat racing appeared to outmode the previously popular NYFE racing, and ultimately attained a viewership of two hundred million worldwide. Keira's training sessions At the start of the game in adventure mode, Keira trains Jak on the basics of combat racing through five sessions with the Sand Shark. The first session takes place at the start of the Kras City race track, where Jak learns to accelerate, brake, reverse, and collect green eco pick-ups. The second session takes place in the middle half of Icebound Citadel, where Jak learns to collect blue eco pick-ups for turbo boosting. The avalanching snow boulders usually present on this track are absent during the session. The third session takes place on Clifftop Battlefield, where Jak learns to perform power slides and get hang time. The fourth session takes place on Frozen Speedway, where Jak learns to collect yellow eco pick-ups, and destroys twenty drone vehicles that follow the direction of the track. The fifth session takes place in the first quarter of Forbidden Jungle, where Jak learns to collect red eco pick-ups to deflect missile attacks when a spate of enemies rushes him during the session. Kras City Grand Championship Red Eco Cup In the Red Eco Cup, Jak started as an underdog before proving himself as a serious contender. After the second qualifier race, Mizo sent in UR-86, a merciless former KG Death Bot who had never lost in the Grand Prix of this event, according to G.T. Blitz. The Red Eco Cup tier of race cars includes the Road Blade and Basher to start, before Jak eventually earned the Dragonfly and Howler 99 after collecting 15 and 34 medal points, respectively. Green Eco Cup In the Green Eco Cup, Kleiver entered the race as a hired mercenary for Mizo, though he claimed it's merely to settle the score with Jak from their race back in the Wasteland. After beating the Death race event at the Dethdrome, Kleiver is available as a racer in exhibition mode. The Green Eco Cup tier of race cars includes the Street Grinder and Hammer Head to start, before Jak eventually earned the Firebat and Roadhog after collecting 15 and 34 medal points, respectively. Blue Eco Cup In the Blue Eco Cup, Jak accomplished shocking defeats, giving grave concern to Mizo. He first deployed Razer out of retirement to defeat Jak. When that didn't work, he extended to Jak and his team a deal, that he would spare their lives if they dropped out. They refused, leading him to wonder what Krew had on them. Rayn, so as to not leave anything to chance, also joined the tracks. After beating the Clifftop Battlefield deathmatch event, Razer becomes available as a racer in exhibition mode. Rayn also becomes available after beating the Grand Prix. The Blue Eco Cup tier of race cars includes the Javelin X and Anvil RTX to start, before Jak eventually earned the Boomer and Havoc V12 after collecting 15 and 34 medal points, respectively. Yellow Eco Cup The last Eco Cup, G.T. Blitz and Keira are unlocked as racers after winning the Yellow Eco Cup Grand Prix. In the Mountaintop Highway circuit race, Mizo sabotaged Jak's vehicle, preventing him from using any weapons. For the final race, Mizo substituted a last-minute racer, who turned out to be G.T. Blitz. After Jak wins the Championship, it is revealed that Blitz is in fact Mizo himself, leading to the final boss. The Yellow Eco Cup has no race car tier of its own; instead, all previous race cars are available for use. Mizo chase After winning the Yellow Eco Cup Grand Prix, Mizo takes off with the antidote, forcing Jak to chase him. You will have to destroy Mizo's car (a pink and yellow Road Blade) by trailing him around the Western Tour track, specifically the middle half (from the Dethdrome to Kras City). Actually beating Mizo to the finish line will cause you to fail the mission. Instead, you must destroy his vehicle using the Vulcan Fury, grenade launchers, and tracking missiles (or the submachine gun if no yellow weapons are available). Failing to destroy his car will result in him escaping with the antidote. Beware of getting ahead of Mizo, as he will likewise employ yellow weapons. Mizo will also use the saucer drone, attack drone, and oil slick red weapons. While Mizo has considerably higher health for his race car, he is not healed by green eco pick-ups, while you are. Race events Precursor orb winnings Each race awards all players with Precursor orbs based on their ranking, total kills and deaths, total hang time, longest power slide, and the cup in which they were playing. Associated trophies Earning gold medals in the PlayStation 4 version of Jak X: Combat Racing is related to the trophies Gold Standard: Red Eco Cup, Gold Standard: Green Eco Cup, Gold Standard: Blue Eco Cup, and Gold Standard: Yellow Eco Cup. Collecting all gold medals in the Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow Eco Cups, respectively, unlocks silver trophies. Notes ; Citations References ; Video games * Category:Combat racing